


Discord in the Galley

by treya_barton



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I wanted to write a new ZoSan and choose to write a prompt centered around the quote "Why are you doing this?"





	Discord in the Galley

There were unusual noises coming from the Sunny’s galley that afternoon.  Normally the galley would be filled with the sounds of boiling liquid, sizzling meats, or the gentle rhythm of chopping vegetables with the occasional humming tune from the cook rounding out the peaceful symphony.  It would periodically be broken up with crashing and cursing as he had to chase out members of the crew sniffing around for food between meals, especially the Captain who the cook had to keep a sharp eye on or risk their food reserves depleting.  Today, however, the normal rhythm was all off.  Instead of the usual soft tinkling of the cookware as the cook delicately worked, there was a cacophony of banging and clanging as pots and pans were dropped or knocked together.  There was a lot more cursing and muttering as well, and the chopping had lost its usual cadence and had an irregular beat.  Most of the rest of the crew were avoiding the galley that afternoon, even the ladies who were usually welcome and could count on a treat and a warm conversation most of the time they wandered into the galley.  Today, the cook who was usually a gentleman to a fault with the women on the crew, had even appeared a bit short with them, his usual kind words tinged with an irritable demeanor he was unable to suppress even with them.

In fact, the only member of the crew who didn’t seem to mind the cook’s foul mood was the swordsman who was currently lazing at the table, arms crossed on his chest and eyes closed.  Zoro’s very presence was irritating to Sanji, but the cook had already tried to force him out that morning after breakfast to no avail.  The green haired man had stubbornly refused to leave and had sat in his seat all morning, ignoring the crashing and cursing as Sanji had cleaned the dishes and the discord that had kicked up again when he then started on lunch.  Zoro sat still through all the mistakes he could hear the cook make as utensils were dropped and his usual order was disrupted as he forgot to do certain steps such as pre-heating the oven or turning on the stove, face impassive as he listened and waited.  He did not say a word, which was unusual since both men typically tried to goad each other into a fight, and he instead seemed almost meditative as he sat. 

Finally, he heard the signal he was waiting for as the cook suddenly sucked in his breath in pain as his hand slipped while chopping, causing him to slice his finger instead.  Sanji stared down at the line of blood that was starting to drip down his finger in surprise, almost as if the pain had jolted him out of a stupor, and it seemed for a moment he was at a loss over what to do since it had been so long since he had last slipped up in the kitchen like that.  The swordsman stood up from where he had been sitting at the table before making his way over to the cook and reaching out to tightly grip his hand so he could examine the cut without the blond snatching his hand away.  A scowl crossed Zoro’s face at the wound, and as he moved to drag Sanji toward the sink to wash off the blood, Sanji grumbled, “Why are you doing this?” causing the swordsman to pause for a moment.

He began rinsing Sanji’s finger under warm water while also grabbing some soap to clean the cut, thinking for a moment before a smirk crossed his face.  “Every time you run out of cigarettes, you become a danger to yourself dart brow,” he said, releasing Sanji’s wrist and grabbing a bandage to wrap around his finger.  “Someone has to look out for you.”

Sanji’s cheeks flushed at Zoro’s comment, both due to anger and embarrassment at his words, but before he could protest the swordsman added, “Your food gets even shittier too, so I think it’s time to let someone else take over.”  He began pushing Sanji toward the door who did begin protesting at that point, but Zoro didn’t give him a chance to twist around in order to retaliate.  Usually the cook could break free and fight back without a problem, but today even his fighting was off, allowing Zoro to push him out the door while motioning for Robin and Nami to take over the kitchen.  Both women shot Sanji an apologetic look before darting around the bickering pair and making their way into the kitchen to salvage lunch.

Sanji pulled away from Zoro with a huff, before having to shield his eyes from the glaring sun outside.  He immediately brought a hand up to his head with a grimace, his headache he had been carrying all morning now throbbing due to his temper flaring and the light outside blinding his eyes.  Zoro noticed the blond’s reaction, along with the fact he was trembling slightly from his nicotine withdrawals, and he used a much gentler hand to guide the cook down the deck to the aquarium which was cool and dark and would be much better for his migraine.  Sanji slid one eye open and relaxed upon seeing the large tank in front of him, the sight of the fish lazily swimming around calming his nerves while the dim lighting and peaceful quiet began to help soothe his migraine.  Sanji always found the aquarium comforting, since it reminded him of his dream to find All Blue and of the true family he left behind on the Baratie.  He made his way over to the bench in front of the tank and stretched out across it, closing his eyes and doing his best to remain very still so the dull throbbing in his temple would go away. 

Zoro made his way over, sitting next to the blond and after a moment of consideration he reached down to lightly run his fingers through Sanji’s hair.  He half expected the cook to snap at him or tell him to leave, and he was secretly relieved when instead Sanji’s trembling finally stopped and the cook began to be calmed by the soothing motion.  Zoro quietly watched the cook’s face as the tension eased out of it, waiting until he appeared to have fallen asleep before quietly murmuring, “Maybe it’s because I care, dart brow.” 

To his surprise, a small smile crossed Sanji’s face at his words, and he muttered in reply, “Like moss has feelings,” causing Zoro to press his finger against Sanji’s forehead in retaliation.  The blond chuckled to himself before sliding up to plop his head in Zoro’s lap, giving the swordsman easier access to his soft blond hair.  Zoro reached down and began to alternate running his fingers along Sanji’s scalp and lightly tugging at his silky strands, while leaning his head against the tank and staring out across the room, still able to see the peaceful expression on the cook’s face on the periphery vision of his good eye. 

This time Sanji finally drifted off to sleep, which was the only thing that helped cure his tension migraines, and Zoro settled himself in to watching the blond for a few hours to make sure he got his much needed rest.  The swordsman hated it when the cook ran out of cigarettes, for while he secretly wished the cook wasn’t so dependent on the nicotine, he had long realized that Sanji refused to give them up and couldn’t really handle the withdrawals.  Zoro hadn’t been kidding earlier when he said Sanji became a danger to himself.  Instead Zoro resigned himself to watching over the cook and taking care of him until they got to the next port and could stock up for the chain smoker on the crew.  The swordsman honestly didn’t mind and enjoyed the rare moment of calm he got the cook; while his arguments and fights with Sanji got his blood boiling, the quiet moments like this were nice as well and he looked forward to their rare moments of calm.


End file.
